


So Good

by Brococonut



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, One Shot, ada has nightmares bc her life is a mess, leon is there to remind her she's a human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brococonut/pseuds/Brococonut
Summary: Ada is haunted by the one person she'd like most to forget. Luckily, Leon is there to help her through some emotions she's never dealt with.





	So Good

She hates that it follows her.

After all the shit she’d been through, the monstrosities she’d fought, the absolute insanity she’d seen – this, this snakes its way through her mind, effortless yet no less painful.

Simmons truly was a bastard.

It’s always – no, usually, in her dreams. Almost always around 4 in the morning, right in between the _damn, I really need to get up soon_ and the _thank god, I can sleep for a while longer_. Ada’s always been a calm sleeper, not one to move much or make a sound. But this, this is the shit that finally gets her gasping when her eyes open. And – and it’s stupid, she knows, she scolds herself, it’s so fucking stupid because he didn’t even really do anything to her, not really. It looked like her, sounded like her, hell, she wouldn’t be surprised if the woman even wore her perfume.

And yet, it wasn’t her.

Poor, poor Carla.

Their images slide through her brain, the putrid vision of that woman, coming out of that chrysalid, who was literally herself and somehow, not at all. The side view of Simmon’s leering gaze made her want to gag every time she revisited it; so, naturally, it came to her quite frequently in her vacant mind. It made her feel alien, _disgusted_ in her own body, like she had lost all control. He took her body without even touching her, found a way to violate her without even looking at her.

Thinking it to herself, her revulsion, her contempt, she just felt so utterly… well, idiotic. Ada Wong was cool. Calculated; a good shot, a beautiful face, a gorgeous body. Issues of self confidence were quite foreign to her from the start, because not being sure of yourself- that’s what led to certain death in her field of work.

Well, her past field of work. Maybe the menial nature of the American government desk job was taking its toll on her brain as she’d never truly had time to just think in her previous occupation past the present moment. Now that she had time to contemplate anything past immediate survival, well.

It was even harder than the work of a covert spy.

Which was pitiful for her to admit to herself, truly. When she thought too long on all her past actions, her experiences, the reasoning was easy enough, and the guilt rarely struck her as hard as it probably should.

But the damn nightmares wouldn’t go away. She awoke inside the dream, her own body an enemy, thoughts of her melting eyelids and exposed chest causing her to close her eyes again as soon as she’d open them. Thank God Leon was a deep sleeper, because for all her love for him, her ego was, admittedly, just a bit bigger.

He’d seen her at her best and her worst, but this kind of emotional vulnerability was still too foreign to her to get used to.

So that night, when it happened _again_ , she went through her twenty minutes of deep breathing and shut her eyes tight, willing the images to go away.

When they didn’t, she decided to slowly meander out of bed.

She precariously lifted the arm that wrapped around her bare waist – she didn’t know how he managed to stay so heavy a sleeper in their choice of career, god bless his soul. The lithe woman wrapped her silk, red robe around her bare form and escaped out of the room in a quiet fashion only a practiced spy could achieve. As she rounded the door, she took one last look at Leon’s face; peaceful, stubbled, chiseled, fucking gorgeous. His blonde eyelashes fluttered and, though she hated to admit it, it fucking melted her heart.

He was so, so good to her.

She decided to resign to the couch, small cup of decaffeinated tea in hand – if that was going to be the end of her sleeping tonight, she might as well get comfortable. Their small black kitten curled up in the space inside her crossed legs, and as his sweet face rested against her thigh, she felt her heart lift slightly.

God damn Simmons for ruining what should’ve been her peaceful life.

She attempted to only focus on the feeling of the kitten’s soft fur running through her fingertips and the monotonous up and down motion of her hand. Their off-white couch starkly contrasted against her bright robe and she thanked whoever was responsible for her short stature, which allowed the garment to cover all her skin.

After about 20 minutes of staring into space and not feeling much better, Leon’s shirtless form came meandering out of their bedroom. Sleep was still evident in his face as he pulled a tank top over his body.

“Lovely? Why are you already awake?”

His raspy sleep voice made her heart stop, if only briefly. Damn him for being so cute. She couldn’t even scold him for the cliché nickname.

“It’s nothing, I’ll be back soon.” She looked at him, forcing a small smile she hoped would convince him.

Of course, it didn’t.

As he settled down next to her on their spacious couch, the cat jumped from her lap, depriving her of all further distractions from her overwhelming thoughts.

She just stared at the space Mittens had previously occupied and contemplated how she missed the warmth of his fur, and more so, the distraction of his presence. The tears that threatened to spill from her eyes kept her rooted in her spot.

“You know you can talk to me, right?” he almost whispered, pushing the robes silken material out of the way and rubbing a calloused hand on her smooth thigh. He leaned a bit closer to her face and it startled her to see his tanned hand contrast against her porcelain leg, but for the first time tonight she wasn’t completely repulsed at the sight of her own skin. She couldn’t deny that his presence was welcomed – but she also didn’t want to confront the reality of her own thoughts. Her own weakness.

“I know. I just…” and god damn it, why the fuck was she choking up? Ada Wong; cold hearted bitch; emotionless void; assassin; tearing up at the mere thought of a fucking pathetic excuse of a man, who did nothing to her, yet affected her in fucking _everything_ she did.

Leon just moved his idle hand to the small of her back. She took a deep breath and told herself he didn’t know she was on the edge of a breakdown.

“You’re allowed to have feelings. Scary concept, I know – took me a while to get used to them too. Still does sometimes,” He chucked as he dragged his hand up her lower back to her shoulders. “But the point is, you’re not a machine. You’re a human, you’re here, with me, and you have every right to keep to yourself and I’ll support you in what you need, but sometimes – sometimes, I think you need to accept that maybe… you need to let it out,” and he brought his hand from her thigh to her chin and lifted it to his eyes and she felt a tear slip down her nose, followed by a few more.

Why the hell was he so good?

She found, alarmingly, once the tears started, they couldn’t stop, and she felt a breakdown forming in her throat that hadn’t happened in _years_.

And it fucking terrified her.

“I- I- “she stuttered, and damn it all to hell there was no way she could think past the swirling despair in her head, let alone speak.

As he pulled her closer to him, she knew it wasn’t going to go away.

She took a deep breath and attempted to explain the reasoning behind her breakdown. “I’ve been having these… dreams… and all I see is Simmons, and _her_.” She attempted to sniffle in the most undetectable way possible but knowing he could hear it anyways made more tears slip down her cheeks. “and, it’s so dumb because they’re gone, I know they are, but I just…” She trailed off, and as her emotions came crashing down upon her, Ada knew there was nothing else she could say.

Thus, she wept. He rubbed her back, she clutched his shirt, and tried not to think about the how large the tear stain was that began to form on his gray tank top. Her breathing rattled and her nose ran, and it was so foreign and so unbecoming and absolutely overwhelming.

It seemed to last forever.

As her last tears began to drip down her nose, and she could finally take a fucking _breath_ , the realization of what had just happened began to set in and create an entirely different fear inside of her.

So, she decided not to move her face from the damp spot on his shirt. Her breathing somewhat evened out, and she released her strong grip on his back to rub small circles with her pointer finger on his spine, comforting in a way Ada couldn’t even begin to explain. Eternity passed before he finally spoke.

“My shirts wet.”

Out of all the things to say, he picked something so- so simple, so obvious, and yet so perfect.

The smile that spread across her face and the small laugh that brushed against his chest let him know he had said the right thing.

“Yeah,” Ada started, the rasp of her own voice catching her off-guard. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay.” He stopped rubbing her back and pulled her shoulders out to face him. The knowledge of the absolute mess that her face must’ve looked made her want to push it right back into his damp shirt. Instead, she looked anywhere but his eyes, examining the dark blonde of his hair, the dark pink of his mouth, and the deep worry lines of his forehead.

It made her even more upset to contemplate how much she must’ve aged him herself.

She didn’t notice the large hand creeping towards her face until it wiped a stray tear off her cheek, her eyes examining the limb as it fell back to his side. His lips followed soon after, kissing her damp cheeks; the top of her eyelids, one side of her forehead and then the other; the tip of her nose; and finally, her lips. The tenderness of the movement made her want to sob all over again.

“Don’t ever apologize for crying to me. Okay?” The earnest look in his eyes made her love him even more. The words still refused to come out, so she gave him a small nod to signal her understanding.

The urge to kick herself for being so vulnerable was strong, but her care for Leon was stronger.

She managed to get out a small “thank you”, squeezing his knee and rubbing her thumb across the plain of his kneecap. She grabbed his hand with hers and slowly stood up, leading him back to bed. He followed wordlessly, knowing her well enough that they didn’t need to speak about it. As she observed the orange sunrise reflecting off their convoluted white sheets, she decided she would sleep in today – for once, she felt like she deserved it.

As Leon laid beside her, she could tell he was hesitant to move closer; her fear of intimacy and emotions more obvious to him than probably even herself. As a result, she decided to lay beside him herself and wrap her arms around his torso, even if it was a bit of a tight fit. She placed a kiss on his chest as she laid atop of it, feeling more content than she had in probably the last twenty-five years.

“I love you.” She mumbled, wanting to say it but almost unsure if she wanted him to hear it. She’d said it before, and he said it to her every day, but the phrase still felt brand new every time it left her lips.

But she needed him to know.

And because he was the saint that he was, he kissed the top of her head and laid his hand on her back, wordlessly letting her know he felt the same.

As she slowly drifted back to sleep, she realized this was the first time she had fallen asleep before Leon had. She hoped, now, that it wouldn’t be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet. i swear i will love these two until the end of time, i just want them to have a happy ending!!!!!! pls @ capcom.  
> comments and kudos are not only appreciated but treasured in my little heart.


End file.
